What Happens in Vegas Goes Home to Bon Temps
by obsidians
Summary: The King of Nevada Threw a ball that Eric and Sookie attend. They end up doing in Vegas one of the things that Vegas is famous for. Just putting chapters together I need the space.
1. Chapter 1

What Happens in Vegas; Goes Home to Bon Temps.

*****

Disclaimer: These characters are property of Charlaine Harris, I merely like to borrow them from time to time.

Still writing the Vampire equivalent of How Harry Met Sally, or in this case How Eric Met Sookie. I am starting to like this version best so far, hope you like it. Obsidian

******

King of Nevada, Felipe de Castro was hosting a ball for all of his new subjects in Nevada and Sookie was expected to attend with Eric as she was his blood bonded.

Sookie had bought a new dress for that night. It was a white lace cocktail dress that was scalloped at the bodice and along the bottom, had a built in bra and a white satin ribbon that tied beneath her bosom. It looked marvelous against her tanned skin. Eric leered fangily when he saw her; she had forgotten the effect she had on him when she wore white.

The Japanese had just launched a new type of True Blood, which was mixed with synthetic fairy blood and mimicked the affects of alcohol on humans. This allowed vampires to get drunk for the first time; something that was thoroughly embraced by the party attendees.

Pam and Eric decided to see how this affected them and in no time Pam was making out with a Were wait staff member. Much to the amusement of Sookie, who had decided to go along for the ride with the aid of numerous champagne cocktails.

She woke up the next day with a massive hangover; she was naked and sleeping beside Eric.

She stumbled into the bathroom and washed down some aspirin, which she was glad that she remembered to pack and had many, many glasses of water.

'What happened last night?' she wondered.

She did remember that she and Eric decided to leave the ball and wander around a bit. She remembered that he bought her a street dog that she ate, then they did some gambling and she won a small pot on the slots. Then she remembered Eric singing 'Love Me Tender' very skillfully while staring at her all the while in a karaoke bar, she also remembered the looks of envy from the other girls at the bar. She also remembered that they made love, which might not be good in view of their yet-to-be-decided relationship. Oh crap. Oh well, if you have unprotected drunken sex with someone, it is far better that it be with a vampire, she reasoned.

The rest was one giant blank.

'Oh well, I'll ask Eric when he wakes up' she thought to herself and went back to bed to try and sleep off the effects of the alcohol.

She woke up late in the day and ordered coffee and a bagel and cream cheese from room service. She drank her coffee down gratefully when it arrived and picked up her bagel when she noticed something unusual on her left hand. She went into the bathroom and turned on the light. It was a gold ring on her ring finger. Practically running to the bed, she picked up Eric's dead sleeping left hand and her heart raced wildly when she found a matching one there. Then it all came back to her in a flash

"Fuck" she said as loudly as possible and when through her purse from the night before looking for evidence and she found it in his tuxedo jacket; a marriage certificate in both of their names.

She had never been one given to panic attacks, but she could believe what they must feel like in that moment.

Eric chose that moment to wake up, he put on his robe, and he, himself was feeling the effects of the night before.

She looked up at him; he looked paler then normal and his eyes were bloodshot.

"Those Japanese can be such bastards" he said ruefully "I can understand creating something that allows a vampire to get drunk, but was in necessary to include a hangover in the package?"

Seeing her looking so oddly at him. He asked "Sookie, what has happened? Did I hurt you last night" he said in a slightly panicked tone. Revealing his own memory gaps.

She answered him by wordlessly pointing to his left hand. He glanced at it and noticed the ring.

"Where did that come from?" he asked.

She held up her own left hand.

"Matching rings aren't those normally used in human wedding ceremonies?"

She handed him the wedding certificate and the receipt from the Heavenly Bliss Chapel for their Something Special package $149.00.

He sat down heavily; after a moments pause he asked "so does this mean that we are legally considered to be husband and wife?"

"Yes, it would appear that we are married" answered Sookie in a dead voice.

"How did this happen?"

"What do your remember about last night?" she asked.

"He crossed his arms as he always did when he was reflecting on something "I remember leaving the ball, I remember you eating that nasty looking hot dog, gambling and then singing a song that Bubba taught me at a karaoke bar. Then I remember running into some really strange looking women.

"Yes, Bonnie Bell and Swiss Miss aka. Tom and Harry Dick a gay drag queen couple from Detroit. We met them when you asked on the karaoke mike for 'directions to the nearest wedding chapel as you intended to marry me that night'. They came with us and acted as our witnesses.

"It was my idea? Wow" he finished lamely.

They both sat that way for a few minutes.

"Now what?" asked Eric.

"Well, we can probably have it annulled on the ground that we were drunk at the time or for non-consummation."

He looked at her sharply, "I don't think that the last one will work."

She blushed at that and remembered the sex; she remembered she got really emotional about it and had told him how much she missed touching him, exactly how long it had been since she had last had sex and to make matters worse uttered many tender terms of endearment to him. She hoped that all he remembered about it was that they had sex, not what her babbly drunken mouth was saying.

"I have a wife" he said as if tasting the word to see if it was agreeable to him "you are my wife"

"Yes husband dear" she said ruefully.

"Mrs. Northman, wow, I never thought that anyone would ever have my last name this way. Or not" he said hastily when she glared at him.

"Okay, I say that we go down to the courthouse and see about getting this annulled right away" suggested Sookie.

"I don't know, I think that our being married might solve a lot of problems for the both of us. Wish I had thought of suggesting this sooner" said Pragmatic Eric.

Sookie turned her head so sharply that she almost gave herself whiplash "how does this solve anything? I mean doesn't being married to a human weaken your position as Sheriff."

"Not really, being blood bonded pretty much means that according to vampire law, we are already married. So being married by human law is no big deal"

"When were you planning to tell me that part of the bond?"

"When I felt that you could handle it, you don't seem to want to know too much about it."

She absorbed that "okay I still don't see how this solves any problems."

"Okay first of all, the King is asking me many uncomfortable questions about you, I fear that he might order to Vegas to make use of your talents for his own use. You need protection and all know that you have mine, but we being married makes it official. Not to mention that you now can't turn down my gifts, so you will have your monetary needs taken care of. Not to mention sexual needs too."

Noticing her frosty glare

"If you permit me that is" he finished hastily. "Sookie I care for you and promise that I would try to be a good husband to you, you would want for nothing. I am quite the catch I am told. I am handsome, rich and good in bed. And haven't we always been able to entertain each other?"

"You forgot modest" she said

"Well, are you dating anyone whose toes I might be stepping on?"

"You know that I am not. How about you?"

"Single. Come on Sookie, are you willing to give us a try? I won't try to sleep with you until you are ready and you can keep your house and job as long as you want them."

"So that is it, a marriage of convenience is what you are offering?"

"I didn't say that, what I am is suggesting that we take it slow and when you are ready, we make it a marriage of truth."

"But why would you want to be a husband anyway? It seems that your lifestyle is more conducive to you being single."

"Oh, you mean the fang-bangers? Yes, they shall be a little annoyed to find out that I am off the market. But there are lots of other vampires in the bar to distract them."

"Whoa, are you offering to be faithful to me?"

"Of course, I do believe that to be part of the vows that we said and that fidelity is very important to you. I would expect nothing less from you."

"So you are suggesting that we date and see how it goes before we live as husband and wife?"

"If that is how you need it to be, then yes."

"Most people do it the other way around."

"Well, I think that we can safely say that between my being a vampire and you being a telepath, that we don't count as most people."

"But you don't love me" she said in a small voice.

He started to laugh.

"What" she said causing him to start laughing harder.

"You don't remember much about last night do you?"

"I think that I remember most of it" she said primly.

"Then you don't remember that before I made a jolly old ass of myself singing that stupid love song I announced to every last idiot in that bar that I loved you OVER THE MIKE." He finished his eyes going really, really wide."

"Shut the fuck up, you didn't"

"I did, vampires should not get drunk it seems. And as for you loving me; you kept telling me over and over again while we were making love. That is to say when you weren't calling me 'sweet baby, dearest precious one' and the like."

She laughed, "so then it is official, we are both bad drunks."

Taking her in his arms "are you willing to give us a try Mrs. Northman?"

"I do Mr. Northman" she said giving him a tight hug.

"Good, first of all we need to go to a jewelry store; these cheap gold rings are so not us and get you an engagement ring that will match. Then there is a matter of announcing it, I think the classified of our local papers and Vampire America ought to do nicely for that. We also have to decide if we want to have a real wedding later on….."

Sookie walked into the washroom to take a shower before he took pen to paper and made a list.

Hours later after they found their rings (platinum and diamond solitaire for her engagement ring), had eaten and made love, they hook up with Pam.

"So what did you do while you two were drunk?"

"Got married."

"Really?" Said Pam "I thought that stuff just happened in movies."

"For real" said Sookie smiling at Eric and holding out her ring hand.

"Geese Louise, and to think that my night was special because I had sex with a werewolf." Mused Pam.


	2. Chapter 2

What Happens in Vegas Might Move to Shreveport

Disclaimer: Still playing with Eric and Sookie, they are the property of Ms. Harris and not for my grubby paws.

Hi there, I guess that no one likes an emotional vamp, sorry about that. I was just trying something and it seems to have back fired. This story should be more to your liking, he is back to his old cocksure self. No more neutered Eric I promise. Obsidian

Eric's Office

"She said what?"

"Well Mr. Northman, she refused to let us in the house to get the estimate and told us the pass on the message that she doesn't need a new floor and that you were to go suck an egg if you thought differently." replied the contractor that Eric had hired to replace the floors in Sookie's house in Bon Temps. He sincerely wishws that it was not him that had to pass on her message.

"Did you tell her that I, _her husband_, sent you?"

"Yes and she seemed especially irritated by that fact."

He sighed wearily "okay, thank you, I will deal with it." he rubbed his head and realized that if he was human he would probably have splitting headache. Why did they ever change the human wedding vow from, love honour and **obey**? He thought.

"Pam, I am leaving for a few hours"

"What has Sookie done this time?" she said with a note of glee.

"Refused to let the contractor in that I hired to replace her floors"

Pam just cracked up, "oh Master, sometime I think that the two of you exist just to keep me entertained."

It had been 3 months since they got drunk and got married in Nevada, Sookie still lives in Bon Temps and works in Merlottes, but they spend a lot of time together commuting from one place to the other.

When they told the vampires at Eric's bar about their marriage, Sookie was surprised when they simply said. "It is about time; he was becoming unbearable"

As for when they told Sam. He brought both into his office and bawled them both out for being so irresponsible in proper Sam style. After he calmed down he offered to throw them an engagement party. "But we are already married" they pointed out. "Like a Vegas wedding really counts" he said with disgust. When they were allowed to finally leave Eric whispered to Sookie "what a hard ass he is, he would make a great vampire."

At Sookie's

She was not surprised to see Eric glowering on her porch with windswept hair. "Hi Honey, nice night for flying?"

"Don't hi Honey me, why wouldn't you let the contractor in that I hired" his accent was very pronounced as it normally was when he was irate.

"Well, Darling, I agreed that you could make some changes to my house that was necessary. I didn't mind when you updated the washroom, I didn't mind when you replaced the windows that you claimed were drafty, I didn't even mind when you added a deck for my sunbathing. But however, there is nothing wrong with my floors!"

"Look, can I come in so that we can discuss this like adults?"

"I prefer you on that side of the door thank you, buddy."

"Don't call me buddy and of course I can come in; I am your husband" he yelled back.

"Just go ahead and try, you still have to be invited to enter here and I am not inviting you!" she screamed back.

Amelia walked in onto the porch "Hi Eric" noticing him hovering in the doorway. "Would you like to come in?" He shot Sookie a look of triumph and stepped over the threshold.

"Sookie, that floor of yours is a health hazard and you know it"

"Save the Drama for your Momma. What is so wrong with it may I ask?"

"Well for starters, there are holes in the ceiling on your second floor and the finish is practically gone in your living room."

"First of all, I don't even go into those rooms where the holes are and secondly the finish is fine."

"Oh yeah? Shall I show you the splinters that came out of my back last night then? I personally don't think that your knees are in any better shape either today" he retorted.

Sookie looked at Amelia and blushed.

"You know that he is right about the living room, you complain about it all the time. Funny way for him to find out though" laughed Amelia.

Sookie looked one from to the other and said "I am leaving; you two can stay here and discuss the state of my floors without me."

"No" he said, "we both agreed that neither one of us is allowed to run out when we have something to discuss."

She paused; she did tend to like to leaving during arguments and had promised him that she wouldn't anymore. Damn him.

"Look" he said in a calmer voice "if you don't want a new floor then you don't have to, but you do honestly need to fix it."

"I know and it is a very sweet gesture, but you have to start consulting me before you make decisions about my property."

He put his hands on her shoulders and said in a softer voice "I know that I can be rather overbearing sometimes (ignoring Amelia's snort) but your health and well being are important to me and until you agree to live with me full time at least let me make things a little better for you here."

She stepped into his embrace "I know and I love you for it; I am sorry that I told you to suck an egg. I do admit that the floor is pretty nasty, but I guess that I don't like being told that it is."

"So, then if I send the contractor back tomorrow you will let him in?"

"I promise I will"

He kissed her forehead "good, then while I am here can I take you to dinner?"

"Of course, I'll go grab my coat."

Amelia looked from one to the other; they were compromising like a real couple and not just screaming at each other like they used to. Darn. Like Pam, Amelia found their arguments to be very entertaining.

Sookie's Place

'Why am I still here?' she wondered. 'If Gran were still alive she would tell me to go live with my husband'

The sad part was the she loved being at Eric's place and it was harder and harder to leave each time she had to go home. She missed him when she didn't see him and didn't sleep properly without his large pale body beside her own. She loved being with her and they got along famously. The only bone of contention between the two of them was her inability to commit.

Even Sam had asked when she was planning to move to Shreveport.

They had even discussed what to do with her house and he had offered to restore it and rent it out or turn it over to Jason for future generations of Stackhouses.

But, her life was here, so were her friends and she had simply never lived anywhere else.

Not to mention, she couldn't ask Eric to give up his lavish residence and move in with her as he had offered. It wouldn't be right.

"What should I do?" she asked Batty, the cat that he had gotten her. "Should we move in with him or should we just stay put? What do you think precious sweetheart?"

"I think you should move in with your gorgeous vampire" said a voice right beside her. She jumped.

"Baby, I am going to make you start wearing a bell if you keep surprising me like that." She said getting up on tip toe to kiss him. "What are you doing here? I thought that we were getting together tomorrow night."

"I missed you" he said simply.

Fangtasia

"Hi Bobby, I need you to get me a gift for my three month wedding anniversary. Diamond earrings, a good quality but not too flashy."

"Of course, the usual arrangements I imagine."

"Yes, put them in a cheap box and get the guy at Wal Mart to put a sticker on them for $19.97 or something like that."

Pam walked in "get the floor thing straightened out, Master."

"Yes, she agreed with me in the end. After I was informed to suck an egg"

Pam cracked up "I swear I think I should get me a husband, they seem more entertaining then a barrel of monkeys"

"No not really" replied Eric.

"Could you ask Sookie if her gorgeous brother is available?"

"Pam I forbid you to have anything to do with Jason Stackhouse. I wouldn't even wish him on a human woman."

"Oh well, I suppose that I can always look up the Werewolf I met in Vegas; he was a howling good time."

Sookie's 

Phone rings and she picks it up.

"Sookie its Pam."

"Oh, hi Pam how are you this evening?"

"Sookie, this has to stop, would you just get your ass over to Shreveport and move him with him already?"

"I don't you think that is your business?"

"No, it isn't just about just you and him if is affects me too."

"Don't know why I am afraid to move, I guess it is because my house and job are here."

"And your husband is here bugging us all because you won't live with him. It was bad enough when he was all stupid over you before. It is bad for business."

"I can't imagine that his wedding ring is very good for business either" retorted Sookie.

"Are you kidding, the fang-bangers love it, they seem to try even harder. I guess the appeal of trying to lure married vamp is appealing. We are making a killing!"

Sookie looked sourly at the phone "he never told me that part."

"Look I will let him know by the end of the week, okay."

"Good, he is being annoying"

Merlotte's 

Sookie was filling up the napkin dispensers when a bunch of men came in the bar.

"Which one of you sluts is Sookie Northman?"

Sam tried to jump them from behind but was knocked unconscious.

"The blond there" pointed Arlene.

"Mrs. Northman all women like you should be destroyed."

"What did I do?"

"You married a vampire, prepare to die" and the front man shot her

Just as she realized that she might never see her husband again and how much she was going to miss him. The bullet was stopped and went in the body of a very large blond Viking. He dropped like a brick, but that was enough time for all the other men in the bar to wrestle them down.

"Honey, are you okay" examining his chest where the bullet was slowly and painfully exiting the wound.

"I have been better, I really hate getting shot you know, it stings like a bitch."

Sam handed him a true blood, "drink this vampire. Sookie, take him to my office."

Sookie helped him there.

"Eric, how did you happen to be here?"

"I was a little early so I was talking to Sam in his office when they came in."

"What you and Sam are friends now?"

"No, but we both want what is best for you."

"Let me guess, my moving in with you is the best for me"

"Yes, that is why we are opening a bar together in Shreveport catering to Supes and you are being transferred to work."

"What you two are not!" she wasn't really mad.

"Yes, we are, your new contract of employment" he said holding it out to her. "You are going to be manager."

"I guess that means I shall have to move to Shreveport then?"

"Guess so, you have a place to crash?"

"Yeah, got space for me and a cat?"

"So you don't mind that I did this, I am surprised. I was expecting you to rage at me."

"Nope, when I almost got shot I realized that the person I would miss in the entire world is you and I was sad that we didn't get to spend more time together."

"So you will actually live with me then?"

"Yes, you and your ego both provided there is enough room for all of us.


End file.
